


The Anniversary Present Hypothesis

by Wtchcool



Series: BIOTP 'verse [3]
Category: Big Bang Theory, The Cape
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wtchcool/pseuds/Wtchcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys are at Stuart's comic book store when a certain billionaire walks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anniversary Present Hypothesis

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not possess the “The Big Bang Theory,” “The Cape,” or Sheldon’s IQ. I did, however, write “Blame It On the Perfume.” Though this story can be read separately, it takes place during that fic’s epilogue.

    “Oh my god. You are not going to believe who just walked in,” Howard said. Sheldon Cooper, Leonard Hofstadter, Howard Wolowitz and Rajesh Koothrappali were making their weekly visit to Stuart’s comic book store in Pasadena.  
  
  
    “Who?” Raj asked.  
  
  
    “I think it’s that actress from _Firefly_ , Summer Glau.” Howard sighed. If he wasn’t married to Bernadette, he would so hit on her.  
  
  
    “No way,” Leonard said. The four turned to look at the woman who had entered the store with an older man. They weren’t alone. Every male in the store turned to look at her. Aside from Penny, the appearance of a woman in Stuart’s store was still a rarity.  
  
  
    Orwell wasn’t bothered by the staring. She was getting used to this reaction since her boyfriend, Rollo, had started dragging her to comic book stores.  
  
  
    “Okay, she sort of looks like her,” Leonard conceded, “but I’m sure it’s not.”  
  
  
    “Of course it isn’t. Don’t you know who they are?” Sheldon asked. His friends shook their heads. Once again Sheldon was the only one who knew what was going on. “Don’t you read the papers? That’s Peter Fleming, the CEO of ARK Corporation, so obviously that’s his daughter, Jamie Fleming.” Howard’s head snapped up.  
  
  
    “Peter Fleming? As in the engineer turned billionaire Peter Fleming?”  
  
  
    “The same,” Sheldon replied, “which shows that some engineers can actually amount to something. Pity you couldn’t, Howard.” The engineer glared at the theoretical physicist. Sometimes he really wishes they had killed Sheldon at the North Pole when they had the chance…  
  
  
    “Wait, what are they doing here?” Leonard asked.  
  
  
    “Here as in Pasadena, California, or here as in Stuart’s comic book store?” Sheldon asked.  
  
  
    “Either; isn’t it a long way from Palm City?” Leonard put in.  
  
  
PFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPF  
  
  
    “ _Just tell me what it is,_ ” Vince’s voice came over Jamie’s cell phone.  
  
  
    “Give me the phone,” Peter instructed his daughter. She handed it over reluctantly. “Vince, we’ve been through this. You will find out what I’m giving you for our anniversary on our anniversary.”  
  
  
    “ _But--_ ”  
  
  
    “No buts and don’t tell me that’s not fair. I don’t hear you telling me what you’re going to give me. Now I’m hanging up. Goodbye.” Peter handed the phone back to Orwell. “So what is he getting me?”  
  
  
    “Dad, seriously? After what you just said about fairness?”  
  
  
    “What? Who said I believed in fairness?”  
  
  
    “You’re impossible.” Peter shrugged as he approached the counter. He’d been called worse.  
  
  
    “Excuse me; are you the proprietor of this establishment?”  
  
  
    “Yes, I am,” Stuart replied.  
  
  
    “We spoke over the phone. I’m Peter Fleming.”  
  
  
    “Of course! Mr. Fleming, I have your order ready.” Stuart retrieved a package from a box behind the counter. “‘The Cape’ comics, issue one, mint condition.”  
  
  
PFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPF  
  
  
    “Isn’t it obvious?” Sheldon asked. “He married Vince Faraday nearly a year ago. Clearly he’s here to pick up an anniversary present for him. In the United States, it is traditional to give a gift of paper on the first anniversary. Did you know that the tradition of associating types of gifts with wedding anniversaries, such as silver for the twenty-fifth anniversary and gold for the fiftieth anniversary, originated in medieval Germany where the wife would be presented with a wreath made from that material to commemorate the occasion?” Leonard rolled his eyes.  
  
  
    “Fascinating,” he deadpanned. “I’m sure you’re proud of Fleming for following the societal norm.”  
  
  
    “No, I’m not. Fleming is British. Excuse me, Fleming!” Sheldon called out.  
  
  
    “Yes? Do I know you?”  
  
  
    “Dr. Sheldon Cooper, I’m sure you’ve heard of me.” Sheldon continued before Peter could say that no, he hadn’t. “In the United Kingdom, the traditional gift for the first anniversary is cotton, not paper, you know.” Fleming narrowed his eyes. As if it was any of this stranger’s business what he got for Vince.  
  
  
     “That may be, but we’re in America and my spouse is American. Believe me, I know what I’m doing.” He then handed Stuart a check for the rare comic.  
  
  
    Even though they had agreed on the price earlier, Stuart still stared at the negotiable instrument. It was a small fortune. If he wanted to, he could sell the store… and do what? He sighed. He could always invest the money in the store, obtain more comic books for his inventory…  
  
  
    Peter frowned. He _did_ know what he was doing, didn’t he? He looked to Jamie for confirmation. She smiled.  
  
  
    “Don’t worry, Dad. He’ll love it. He will completely geek-out over it,” she reassured him.  
  
  
PFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPF  
  
  
    “The Cape,” Howard said, “huh. I didn’t even know Stuart carried that comic book. Odd choice for a present.” He wondered whether Bernadette would give him a comic book for their anniversary…  
  
  
    “No, it isn’t. Fleming and his family live in Palm City.”  
  
  
    “So?” Leonard asked. Raj brightened and whispered into Howard’s ear (since there was a female in the vicinity). Howard translated for Raj before Sheldon could answer.  
  
  
    “So, there actually have been sightings of a vigilante in Palm City that calls himself the Cape.”  
  
  
    “I’d like to make a guess,” Sheldon said. “Everyone thought Vince Faraday was the serial killer, Chess, until last year when his name was cleared, right around the time Faraday married Fleming. And the Cape first showed up in Palm City around the time Faraday had been framed. I propose to you that Faraday is the Cape and Fleming is Chess.”  
  
  
    “That’s ridiculous, Sheldon,” Leonard replied.  
  
  
    “Is it?” Sheldon asked. Just then, Fleming approached the group.  
  
  
    “Hi, Mr. Fleming. Allow me to apologize for Sheldon. He thinks he’s an expert on relationships; meanwhile, he wrote into the Relationship Agreement that even handholding is off limits unless there’s a life or death emergency.”  
  
  
    “Is that so?” Peter asked, raising an eyebrow. “I don’t think I caught your name.”  
  
  
    “Dr. Leonard Hofstadter. You can call me Leonard.”  
  
  
    “Leonard, there’s a chemist in Gotham City who has done some marvelous research into pheromones…”  
  
  
    “Dad, what are you doing?”  
  
  
    “I’m merely trying to do a favor for this young man and his partner,” he turned back to the experimental physicist. “It works wonders--”  
  
  
    “Dad!”  
  
  
    Leonard was confused. Pheromones, as in the chemicals that certain organisms secrete when attracting a mate? Why would Fleming think he’d be interested in…?  
  
  
    “Wait a minute, Mr. Fleming. I think you got the wrong idea. Sheldon and I are just roommates.” Peter looked at him skeptically. “Honest!” Leonard added.  
  
  
    “Come on, Dad. You’ve got the comic. Now let’s go before you start stirring up trouble.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sheldon’s information about anniversary presents comes from Wikipedia.
> 
>  
> 
> So, I figure Fleming got married, say, sometime in November 2011 and this takes place about a year later. Hence why Howard is already married to Bernadette in this fic.


End file.
